User talk:Ardra
Welcome! Hi Ardra -- we're excited to have Illutia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro request to buy punk hair you made or have hi im a huge dbz player and i like to know if you own the punk hair and all because i really want it for my char on the game so if you can i will pay any credits for it ok thanks:) my name on game is sayianrogue :Hi, thanks for visiting the wiki! I do not own the punk hair myself, but you could request it on the forums of the official website ( http://www.illutia.com/forum/ ). You need to register at the forum (if you haven't already) to enter the trade-forum part. Good luck! Ardra 19:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'll be adding plenty more pretty soon, among which some of my other Unique items like for example the Radioactive Zombie Ramen. I've been preocuppied with my work--InsaneMonkeyBrain 05:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) That's OK, looking forward seeing those items :) I've been busy as well, hoping to have more time for the wiki coming weeks. Ardra 13:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) It's taking a lot longer than I'd hoped. Still nowhere near finished to get working on this. I can't even play Illi :( --InsaneMonkeyBrain 17:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Creating a new page. Hi there Ardra. I've got a level 50 200m+ sold Swordie and I'd like to help with Boss info and such but I have no idea how to do so. I'd like to help out in anyway possible thanks in advance. Hello, that would be great! I will help you and you can always contact me if you have any questions. Ardra 09:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC)